Aibou
by xfallenangel13x
Summary: Darkness will always be in the world. It will try to snuff out the Light. I cannot unite the world through a simple speech. But what I CAN do... I let them know how special you are, and how much you will always mean to me. (Blind/Puzzleshipping, Yaoi (boy-boy). Sad/Angst. Some Violence. Character Death. First-Person POV.)
1. Aibou

Paste your document here..

This story literally came to me in a dream last night (4-2-2013) I woke up crying. :'(

I just hope I can write this one out w/o messing it up. But, good thing is, even if it does, this dream and this story has helped break up my short/temporary Writer's Block. :)

Enjoy.

I stood there, at the podium, not daring to move a muscle. They wanted a speech. One that will move the nation with this tragic story, and cause some mass stirring in the world to make more Good, and put a stop to Evil.

But they won't get that today. Because you cannot stop Evil. Darkness will always be in the world, no matter what happens. It will try to snuff out the Light. To destroy all chances at happiness and hope. An obituary will do nothing to stall Life or Fate, cruel mistresses though they are.

I just hope you can forgive me, my love.

I cannot make the world unite through a simple speech. I can't end world hunger, or save the innocent caught in warfare. I can't bring an end to under-the-influence driving; a Fate you were forced to face. But there is one thing I _can_ do...

I can let them know just **_how_** special you are, and how much you mean to me. To us, your family and friends.

I almost cannot stand to see you in your casket. It brings hate and sorrow to my heart, and bile to rise in my throat. I only wish this was a nightmare; a perverse cretin's illusion over my slumbering mind.

I gaze at you over my shoulder a little bit longer. Even in death, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever come into contact with. Your sweet alabaster flesh has lost little of its color, though your rose shaded lips are now a strange ashen. Oh, how it pains me to think that I will never kiss those lips again. Never see you blush. Never watch on in pride as you win another Duel. Never again... shall I see those gorgeous amethyst gems sparkling when you laugh, or smile, or even cry. I will never... feel your touch or the warmth of your body as you sleep beside me...

But just know that you are still so very, _very_ beautiful, my Aibou.

Yes, I know it's short, but there will be more chapters. Please don't hate me... blame my angst-loving subconscious for sending me this dream last night... ;n;

.


	2. Reminiscent

Paste your documen

Chapter 2 :(

Some Mushy, mushy fluff in this one. I needed to find a way to stop crying X,D

All scenes in the video tapes will be _italized and in third-person POV_. **Reactions by people watching/Atemu's thoughts will be in Bold text.** Anything else will be First-Person with normal text.

"Speaking"

_'Thinking'_

I walked forward, forcing my eyes away from your body. You looked so dashing in the dark tuxedo you were dressed in for the occasion. I can't help but release a shaking sigh before I begin. 'You shouldn't be there,' I think, unable to hold back the bitter stab in my heart, _'Yesterday was meant to be such a happy day...'_ They're all looking up at me expectantly; a sea of black dresses and suits and glassy eyes.

How the Hell am I supposed to start?_ 'Thanks for coming to my boyfriend's funeral, sorry I have to welcome you for him'?_ I look around, sweeping my gaze over the ocean of mourners. There are news crews, filming your final ceremony. I don't really care... I want the world to know just how special of a person they have lost. I pause as our friends catch my vision.

Katsuya is tightly holding to Seto's arm, tears in his eyes but a strong expression on his face. Kaiba just looks grim, lips set in a thin line. Anzu is shrunk into Hiroto's embrace, each staring up at me with understanding in their bloodshot eyes. And there were so many others... I can see all the lives you have touched, Aibou.

Mai, Otogi, Mokuba and Shizuka, the other Yamis and Hikaris, and crowds of other Duelists that you have gone up against. My eye catches over one man in particular. A man with long, almost feminine, silver hair. _'Pegasus?!'_ The former weilder of the Sennen Eye looks grim, troubled, and... Remorseful? It strikes me as strange, but I can only feel gratitude... The man has some sort of heart in him, after all.

"I..." I clear my throat, clearing it of its thickness, "I would start out by saying... Just of _wonderful_ of a person and a friend Yuugi was, but I can't." I see surprised and almost outraged eyes meet my form. I lift my head, bottling up this surge of emotions that threaten to break through my carefully controlled composure. "I can't... Because he was so much_ more_."

I see softening expressions, more fresh tears, and solemn nods.

"There will... Never be another person in this world quite like Yuugi," I breathe, biting the inside of my cheek to stem off tears burning just behind my eyes. "He was brave, and loyal, and kind to all he met. Even though he had been tormented through much of his all-to-short life, Yuugi was still happy and trusted anyone he spoke to. He was the greatest friend someone could ask for." I see small, sad smiles.

"But," my voice falters, and I have to clear my throat once again, "To many of us in here, he was so much more than just a friend. He was family." Jou leaned into Seto, face pressing into his sleeve. I saw the sharp-eyed brunette loop his arms around the honey-eyed blond. "And for me..."

I have to decline my gaze as the tears finally begin to gather upon my lashes.

"He was my Aibou."

I quickly wipe my eyes, fist clenching upon the podium I stood behind._ 'We shouldn't be here!'_ I think bitterly, loss and rage pooling within my heart._ 'You don't deserve this, Aibou! You deserve so much more!'_ I am unable to hold back the bittersweet smile that pulls at my lips.

"Yesterday was meant to have been a happy one. It was our fifth anniversary," I reach into my pocket, and pull out a digital_ Kodak_ camera. It was black, small enough to fit in one hand. "It was requested by close family friends that the recordings from that day be played at this ceremony, in Aibou's m-memory."

A small screen behind me, originally projecting a photo of my smiling Hikari, went blank. I handed the memory card of the camera to a man I recognized from last year's Battle City tournament, who hooked it up to a laptop. He clicked on the clearly marked file _'Happy Anniversary'_, and I stepped down to take my seat between Jounouchi and the Tomb Robber.

The room went dark, and the video began.

_Yuugi's face appeared. He seemed to be adjusting the camera, for his expression was focused. It brightened upon realization that the device was recording, and Yuugi held it away from himself a little bit. He brushed a lock of golden banges from his face, and grinned. "Happy Anniversary, Yami! I hope you'll like this video!" He blushed faintly, feeling dumb for speaking to a camera._

_The scene changed, with a faintly smiling Yuugi now upstairs of the Kamé Game Shop where he and Atemu lived, and silently pushed open the bedroom door._

_He and his boyfriend's room was dark, the curtains drawn and lights off. In the shadows, one could make out a peaceful lump in the blankets of a queen-sized bed. A mass of jaggedly spiked black-and-maroon hair stood up from the pillow. Yuugi giggled softly, still behind the fliming camera. He walked to the mattress, and a pale hand gently tapped the form's shoulder._

_"Até," he whispered, "Até, wake up!"_

_There was a groggy groan and a mumble, before Atemu buried his face deeper into the pillow beneath him. The hand gently shook him, from which the sleeping Egyptian stubbornly turned away from. Yuugi tried to stifle a giggle; he didn't do very well. "Até, c'mon! Gotta wake up, sleepyhead," he murmured adoringly, sitting on the bed. Atemu gave a hearty sigh, but turned onto his stomach._

_He blinked drowsily up at Yuugi and the camera, wine colored eyes puzzled but happy. "Morning, Aibou," he yawned, banges framing messily around his face. "Well, what do ya' know? He lives," Yuugi's childlike chuckle sounded. Atemu's smile widened, eyes warm and tender as he gazed up at his Partner._** There were gentle smiles all around the room. Atemu felt both warm and cold as he heard his Little One's laughter again. His eyes reflected that of those in the videotape. Loving and warm.**

_"Nice to know you decided to wake up at some point today," the perspective moved as Yuugi set the camera, still facing them, on the nightstand. Atemu flopped his head down on the pillow with a tired grunt. "So-o-o," Yuugi gave a sing-song tune, "Do you know what today is?"_

_Atemu looked puzzled. "Tuesday?" he asked dumbly. Yuugi rolled his eyes. "Yes, but there's something else," he pressed playfully. Atemu only stared at him. "What?"_

_Yuugi's face fell into an adorable pout, looking hurt._

_Atemu's frown turned into a mischeivious smirk, and he laughed. "Only joking, Aibou! I wouldn't forget our anniversary!" he chuckled. Yuugi crossed his arms, and pouted more. Quiet chuckles echoed around the room. Atemu smirked, and grabbed Yuugi's arm. With a tug, the camera fell the the floor, and the pale Duellist fell forwards._

_"Ahh!" he squealed, now off-camera, "Até! K-Knock it off! Y-You j-j-jerk!" his laughter chimed loudly. "Th-That tickles!"_

_"Aww, but I love your laugh, Aibou!" Atemu's teasing whine was heard. And, oh, how he did. Atemu loved Yuugi's laugh more than anything. The sound of a cushioned impact and a small grunt sounded. "Why'd you hit me with a pillow?" the former Pharaoh complained lightly, and Yuugi could be seen scrambling off the bed, hands clenched protectively over his sides. His face was flushed from breathless laughing, while he panted softly. "Because I asked you to stop, baka!" he mock-scowled, but amusement shone in his amethyst eyes._

_He picked up the fallen camera, and tossed the pillow at Atemu's now-pouting face- _**Amused giggles filled the room. Atemu ****_never_**** pouted.-**_ "Now, get up!" he commanded playfully, pointing a finger at the man. "We've got stuff to do today, and I made breakfast!"_

_With a huff of mock-irritation, Atemu rolled his eyes, and leaned up. He grabbed Yuugi's arm, and placed an innocent kiss on his cheek, before shooing the 20-year-old out. The camera caught a quick shot of Yuugi's blushing face, before it cut to black._

**There were more chuckles from the room, and several glances thrown in Atemu's direction. Jou placed a hand on the tan man's shoulder, smiling sadly with tears still in his eyes. Atemu gave a small nod, returning the emotional gesture. Bakura blinked, face downcast as Ryou snuggled with a quiet sob into his lover's chest. He murmured something quietly to the former pharaoh, which he could not catch. Atemu nodded, all the same, knowing it was something along the lines of sympathy.**

**A new clip began.**

_Now Atemu was smirking into the camera, while a spine of ebony hair settled upon his shoulder. "We've been riding the bus for about an hour now," he explained quietly, ignoring a confused look from a passenger in the background. "We're headed to Domino Outlet Mall. Aibou fell asleep."_

_He angled the camera down to the spike of hair. Yuugi was leaning against Atem's arm, eyes closed peacefully. His head was resting on his lover's shoulder, arm loosely holding his bicep, while the other had its pale fingers intertwined within Atemu's own bronzed ones. Blond banges settled naturally around his face, with one of two settling in front of his face. Atemu chuckled softly when Yuugi shifted, murmuring something quietly._** The Egyptian smiled, heart swelling at the memory. Then it twisted at the realization... That this could never happen again...**

_Atemu shifted his arm. "Aibou," he murmured softly. Yuugi mumbled something quietly, and snuggled more firmly into his boyfriend's side. "Yuugi, we're almost there." The Game King shifted, eyes fluttering open halfway. His thick black lashes batted as he blinked sleepily. With a small yawn, Yuugi rubbed his eyes much like a child would. "When did I fall asleep?" he asked quietly, looking up at Atemu with those expressive lavender jewels of his._

_"About five minutes after the bus started moving," came the amused reply._

_Yuugi blushed prettily, giving him a sheepish smile. "Sorry," he murmured with an innocent giggle. The picture shifted as Atem shrugged lightly. "It's no big deal, Aibou," he said tenderly, "You look adorable when you sleep." Yuugi's blush deepened to a rosy hue along his cheeks, but smiled sweetly._

The setting changed again.

_Now they were in the Shopping Center. Yuugi was standing a few feet away, smiling kindly as three small little boys beamed up at him, eyes wide in awe. Their mother and father stood a couple more feet away, laughing at the display. Yuugi kneeled down before the youngest of the group; he couldn't have been older than six. He accepted a card the boy gave him._

_"Okay, so what's your name?" he asked, taking a black Sharpie from his belt. He always had one on him, for situations like this. The black-haired boy shuffled his feet shyly. "I'm Shiro. But I want you to sign it for my sister, Chiyuki," he murmured. "Marshmallon is her favorite Duel Monster. You're her favorite Duellist." Yuugi smiled. "Is she here with you today?"_

_Shiro looked sad, shaking his head. "She's in the hospital..." he murmured with tears gathering in his dark eyes. "She has ta' have a bump taken outta her, but it's a lot of money. So she's there." Yuugi's face softened, and Atemu filmed as he signed the card. "And how much is this surgery, if I may ask?" he questioned calmly, looking up at the two adults._

_They looked uncertain, but replied. "1,332,800* yen," the woman answered, voice trembling slightly. The first traces of tears formed in her eyes. "She has a tumour that needs removed before it can spread. But no one... will help..." Yuugi stood up, face understanding, as he fished something out of his pocket._

_He scribbled down something on a pad of paper. A checkbook._

_He ripped the paper out, and handed it to them with a smile. The woman's hand flew to her mouth with a gasp, tears running down her face. "Well," Yuugi murmured kindly as she accepted the check, "Tell little Chiyuki her favorite Duellist says to get well soon."_

_The man took the paper, and his eyes widened. "1,500,000* yen..." he breathed. The woman gave a small sob, a smile splitting her lips. She grabbed Yuugi, and pulled the slightly shorter man into a crushing embrace. He returned it hesitantly, briefly catching his Darkness' gaze._

_"How can we possibly accept this from you?" the man asked when his wife had pulled away, leaving a flustered Yuugi to rub the back of his neck shyly. "How can we ever repay you?"_

_Yuugi threw them one of his winning, innocent smiles. "There's always another tournament," he said, "You don't need to. Just make sure your little girl gets better!"_

_He grinned, and threw a smirk and a thumbs-up to Shiro, before sauntering with a strange air of confidence towards his lover. Atemu's rolling chuckle could be heard from behind the camera. "That was a very good thing of you to do, Hikari mine," he murmured, slinking his arm around Yuugi's waist. His Little One blushed, and smiled shyly. There was a small shrug._

_"Like I said, there's always another tournament. I think we can get by until Kaiba's next Battle City event."_

**Atemu's heart swelled with a mixture of pride and sorrow. Pride for his love's selfless act that probably had saved a young life. Sorrow for the fact that there WOULDN'T be another Battle City event. Not for Yuugi, that is...**

**Because he was gone now. Forever.**

**The scene changed for the final time.**

_Yuugi was beaming brightly into the camera once again. He was outside now, in the brightly shining sunlight just outside of the Domino City Outlet Mall. People and cars slowly swarmed the area. He looked up as Atemu's happy voice of "Aibou!" sounded off-screen. Grinning, the King of Games turned to focus the lense across the street, to see Atemu emerging from a small cluster of shops._

_They exchanged waves. A small decorative paper bag was held in Atem's left hand. "Wow," Yuugi murmured to the camera, looking excited. "Até was gone for awhile. Let's go see what kept him!"_

_Yuugi looked both ways, before quickly jogging across the street. Atemu took the camera from the young adult's grasp, and hooked his arms around Yuugi's neck before pulling him in to a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Yuugi blushed brightly, smiling in bliss._

**Atemu motioned to the one at the computer to stop the video. A 'Pause' symbol appeared on the screen, leaving behind a picture of the gleeful Yuugi and Atemu together.**

**Atemu went to stand...**

**...when the a sudden surge of energy passed through the room.**

I looked up in surprise. Everyone was glancing around the room as an indescribably warm and comforting presence sweapt across those gathered. It was powerful, but not in a smothering way. Like being nestled into the whitest of warm down quilts, or in the arms of a loving parent when you are injured as a child. And it was pure, and innocent.

I knew that aura. It was yours, my Heart.

Have you come to say your final goodbye?

A strange, warm breeze began to pick up, heavenly rays of sunlight breaking through the gloom of the funeral home. I hears gasps, and the crackle of white noise and feedback from the speakers that had been broadcasting our video. I couldn't believe my ears.

A voice broke through. Soft, warm, loving, with the slightest traces of sorrow. The gap in my consciousness where you once were seemed to fill, only for a millisecond. The voice crackled through, gentle as a mother to her newborn child.

_"A-Até..."_

I hear gasps and soft sobs at the sound of your voice. I can hear the news cameras shift and reporters fall into stunned silence.

_"Até..."_

Your voice made tears spring to my eyes.

"A... Ai-Aibou?" I whisper. This is impossible. You're _gone_. Your body is still motionless and cold, in you coffin, for everyone to see.

An energy surge passes through the electrical system of the building, and small sparks fly up from the laptop. It short-curcuited, and the video began once again. You giggling voice resumed, along with my own smirk. _'Aibou, Yuugi,_' I begged mentally,_ 'Please... don't make me go through this again...'_

I could sense your aura, sweet an serene around me.

_'I'm sorry, mou hitori no boku.'_ I choked faintly on a gasp, hands instinctively snaking up into my hair. I saw Bakura stare over at me in surprise and... concern? _'I am sorry for your pain, Atemu,' I hear you croon, 'But you must learn to grieve. I will never forgive you if you follow through with any of the scenarios I'm seeing in your mind right now.'_

Hot shame boiled like a raging torrent of molten steel in my heart. Oh, _Gods..._ He sounded so heartbroken. Because he knew what I had been planning. I was planning to reunite with my Precious One, not to far after he was laid to rest.

I look up at the sound of my own voice.

_"I have a surprise for you, Aibou," Atemu said with a grin, looking past the camera to Yuugi, who was holding it before him to film his tan lover. The excitement and curious tone of the smaller's voice made him sound like a kid. "What is it, Yami?" he asked. Atem gave an almost devious smirk as he replied._

_"Close your eyes, hand me the camera, and you'll find out," he teased. The picture changed perspectives as it switched hands. It focused in on Yuugi's face just in time to see anticipating amethyst eyes close. Atemu quietly got the attention of a passer-by, and asked him to hold the device for him. The kind man agreed, and the picture switched again. The lens turned to capture a precious moment, indeed._

_Atemu took a small item from his bag, and stooped down on to one knee..._

**Heartbroken and almost horrified sounds rode through the crowd in small waves. Atemu hid his face in his hands, choking on a quiet, airy sob. He sensed as the eyes of his friends turned to his slumped form, all of their gazes wide as plates and filled with tears. Even the heartless Bakura and Seto.**

_"You can open them now, Little One," Atem murmured, gazing tenderly up at Yuugi. There was an amused chuckle from the new cameraman. Yuugi giggled cutely as he slowly opened his eyes. "I haven't heard _that_ name for awh..." he stopped, lilac orbs widening as he saw his lover kneeled down before him. A loose crowd had gathered, seeing the King of Games and his partner. Yuugi released a quiet, trembling breath._

_"Atemu?"_

_Atemu gave a genuine, heart-clenching smile. He took Yuugi's pale left hand in his own bronze one, and held up a small, black velvet box..._

**Atemu cringed as someone touched his shoulder with sympathy. A tear dripped down his chin, face hidden by his hair.**

_If possible, Yuugi's eyes became larger. "I... I-is that...?" he murmured. Atemu gave a small nod, and flipped the lid up with his thumb._

_"Yuugi, I've spent a wonderful five years by your side. You are my Aibou, and the most important thing in my life. And, as corny as it sounds," they shared a quick chuckle, "You are the _only _one who knows me better than I know myself... And I love you. You say I am your Yami..."_

_Tears began to pool in Yuugi's eyes._

_"... so will you be my Hikari, and marry me?"_

**Atemu's hands clenched as his own words rebound and echoed arouns in his mind. The clashed up against the sides of his consciousness with razor edges, ctring his heart and soul to ribbons. Another string of moisture fell down his face.**

**The hand on his shoulder tightened.**

_A hand flew to Yuugi's mouth, and the Game King released what sounded like the mixture of a gasp and a sob. Tears crested this perfect cheeks, and fell down his face. His grip on Atem's hand visibly tightened._

_Without a word, he boldly tugged the man to his feet, grasped the front of his vest, and pressed his lips to the former pharaoh's. When Yuugi pulled away, he held Atemu close in a tight embrace._

_Looking faintly surprised, but not at all complaining, Atem gave a grin as he returned the hug. He chuckled quietly. "So... I'm taking that as a 'yes'?" he said teasingly._

_Yuugi grinned. "What do you think?" he murmured playfully, amethyst eyes reflecting his joy. "Yeah. Yes, I'll marry you, as cliché and corny as it sounds."_

**There was a round of clapping from the people on the video, but for those watching... There was only silence.**

**Atemu started to shake. "Turn it off," he whispered like a mantra. His friends looked at him, bewildered but understanding. "Please, turn it off. Just turn it ****_off_****!" His broken voice was barely audible. But it was laced with unbounded fear and dread.**

_A small voice broke above the applause as the two men wiped joyful tears from their eyes._

_"Marshmallon! Come _back!_ 'Yuki needs you to feel better!"_

_Yuugi, who had been accepted a congratulations and the camera from the pedestrian Atemu had asked to film, turned arouns sharply. They all did..._

_To see a familiar little boy chasing after an autographed Marshmallon card into the street._

_Yuugi tensed, eyes widening as a badly-swerving driver turned the corner. He was obviously intoxicated. The dark haired child picked up his card, smiling. It quickly turned to horror when the driver gunned the engine, and accelerated._

_Yuugi lurched forward in a dead sprint._

_"_**_SHIRO_**_!"_

**Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Atem relived the worse moment of his life.**

_The camera strung around Yuugi's wrist flailed disorientingly around in the air. His hand slipped from Atemu's grasp before he could stop the King of Games. There was a muffled warning, and the camera flicked up in time to see Yuugi's arms shoving a terrified Shiro and his Marshmallon card from harm's way..._

_A horn glared deafeningly, and the camera went flying. It clattered to the ground to catch sight of a car speeding drunkenly away..._

_... and to see Yuugi's body hit the ground with a lifeless thump._

_A cry of unadulterated fear shattered the quiet air._

_"AIBOU! __**NOO**__!"_

_It didn't work. Still crying... ;n;_

_1,332,800 Yen = ~ $14,250_

_1,500,000 Yen = ~ $16,040_

t here...


	3. Out of the Darkness, Into the Light

Here's where I'm REALLY gonna loose it.  
BRING OUT THE SAD, INSPIRATIONAL MUSIC!  
Note: This chapter is Third-Peron POV.

_Video/Flashbacks, Thrid-Person POV_

**Reactions of Atemu and Others. Third-Person POV**

**o.o.o.o.o**

**A chill raced through the room at the recorded bellow of Atemu Mutou. It sounded so broken, so frantic, wishing for the best, but expecting the worst.**  
**Atem shuddered and let out a quiet sob. "Please..." he whispered brokenly, "Please, just turn it off...!"**

_Atemu's running feet dashed into frame as he raced towards Yuugi's limp form. With a frantic gasp of "Aibou!", he collapsed to his knees besides his lover. Yuugi's lips parted in a pained breath as his upper body was gingerly brought into strong tan arms._

_"A-Até..." he gasped weakly, "Is Shiro alright?" His sweet amethyst eyes opened halfway, to see Atem nod quickly. He gave a small smile. "G-Good."_  
_He tensed, hand weakly moving to clutch his side, curling halfway into himself while his face screwed up into an expression of pain. His rasped a series of stressed pants and whimpers. "Yuugi!" Atemu gasped, holding his little one close. He looked over his shoulder, and yelled "__**Someone, call an ambulance**__!"_

_Yuugi fell limp again, breathing heavily. "I-It hurts, A-Atem...!" he gasped, teeth gritting tightly. Tears could be seen pooling in the Egyptian's cerise gaze as he turned back to his newly-made fiancée. "I know, Aibou. Just hold on! Help will be here soon!" he pleaded, eyes taking in Yuugi's damaged form._

_Bruises were already forming on his bare arms and face. He obviously had damaged his ribcage. Small lacerations adorned his flesh, trickling blood. Atemu wiped a small ribbon of red away from his lover's lips, only for it to be hastily replaced seconds later. "Y-You're going to be f-fine._

_"Yuugi blinked slowly, a weak smile tugging his lips upwards. "I-I-It isn't polite t-to lie, Atemu-kun," he chuckle faintly. Atemu's eyes widened, glowing with a feirce determination. How could Yuugi be __**laughing**__ about this?! "I'm not lying," the Egyptian insisted, moving his arms so he could cradle his hurt lover more comfortably. Yuugi's eyes grew strangely serious, as if mentally scolding him._

_"Mutou-san! Mutou-san!" a high-pitched voice, full of fear, piped up. Shiro. "Mutou-san, are you alright?!" The little boy was in the arms of his mother, who was grasping at him with wild sobs escaping her lungs. Yuugi made his expression soft, even though the boy couldn't see his face._

_"I-I am fine, Shiro-kun," he choked, voice catching slightly, "Go with your mother and father, okay? Go see Chiyuki..." he stifled a cough, body tensing. "A-And don't forget to tell her I said 'get well soon', okay?"_

_The child sobbed his affermative and allowed his parents to lead him away, not knowing what else to do._

**Atemu grit his teeth, as the final minutes of his koi's life replayed before him. He had already seen this once before... And again, last night, in his nightmares. And when he woke up. While he dressed for Yuugi's funeral. While he drove the the funeral home. When he gave his small speech. And he would see it again, for the rest of his days, until Ra had mercy enough to end his mortal life and send him to be with his Habibi in the Afterlife...**

_Yuugi became more relaxed, though pain was mingling with tears in his amethyst gaze. His hand reached up, and cupped Atemu's cheek in its pale grasp. "Hey," he whispered, moisture tracking down the side of his face. "I-It'll be okay... __**you'll**__ be okay... without me." Atemu's eyes widened, and the tears that had been gathering upon his thick lashes finally crested sharply defined cheeks._

_"N-No!" he murmured, shaking his head slowly, "No, I won't! Because you'll be right here with m-me, Aibou. For-Forever, remember? We __**PROMISED**__..." Atem's form leaned instinctively into Yuugi's trembling touch, one hand moving to cover it while the other arm still held the young man close. Yuugi pressed closer to his other half, still refusing to break eye contact. "I remember," he sighed contently. "And we'll still be t-together... Just not in the way w-we expected."_

_Yuugi's thumb wiped away a stream of tears away from the former Pharaoh's face. He gave a faint, quickly weakening giggle. It rang like sweet bells in Atemu's ears. "Since when does Darkness cry, Yami?" he murmured._

**Atem bit his lower lip to stifle a sob, unable to tear his petrified stare away from the screen. _'Ever since Light was there to complete it...'_ he thought brokenly, ignoring the many sets of eyes that had turned to him. All of his confidence was gone. All the smugness, all of the arrogance. All that was left was a burning man.**

**Burning in the fires of his unabounding grief.**

_"Everything today was supposed to be _perfect_..." the tanned man murmured, as his sad scarlet gaze peered into the soul of the purest lavenders. Yuugi gave him a bittersweet smile. Atemu's eyes widened when Yuugi's other hand gripped the front of his vest. He led the taller into a kiss. A simple, heart-tugging kiss._

_When they parted again, Yuugi seemed as if he had been entirely drained of his remaining life force. His lips parted a few times, but only ragged breaths left them as he attempted to form words. "Out... Out the Darkness..." he sighed, body beginning to go slack in his lover's arms. Atem's eyes widened in despair._

_It was the prayer of a doomed soul. A Hikari, about to be forcefully ripped from his Yami..._

_"Out of the Darkness..." the King of Games repeated, barely audible. Atemu swallowed, hand tightening around Yuugi's. "Into the Light," he recited firmly, voice shattered as his shoulders shook. Yuugi smiled, eyes barely open._

_The smile dropped, falling into a confused and frightened frown. "A... Até...?" he murmured, blood bubbling at his lips. "I-I... I feel cold..."_

_Atemu's eyes widened in unadultered horror as he watched the remaining light fade from Yuugi's eyes. His hand went limp in his own, and a final, shuddering breath wisped past the King of Games' delicately parted lips._

_Yuugi's hand fell with surprising grace into the blood had had been quickly pooling on the concrete, while Atemu's agonizing cries echoed through the room._

**Atemu could watch no longer. He practically launched himself from his seat, eyes squeezed shut, and retreated into the restrooms of the facility. People stared after him in pity and understanding. No one noticed as a single figure stood, and retreated after the greiving man.**

**Bile burned at the back of his throat, and tears stung his crimson eyes. They ran down his face like small rivers.**

**He felt cold. In his last seconds, Yuugi was frightened because he felt cold. Yuugi had died... Scared. No- ****_terrified._**** He had seen it in his eyes right before he saw the remaining life force leak from his being...**

**Atemu's back slid down the wall he had leaned on for support, and gave a heaving sob. He heard the door squeal open, and footsteps tap against the tile flooring. Thinking it was Jounouchi, or one of his other close friends, Atemu looked up slowly. His breath hitched painfully in his chest as he was faced with a tall, solemn-looking man, with mid-arm lengthed silver hair and one amber eye filled with sympathy and sorrow.**

**"P... Pegasus...?"**

**o.o.o.o.o**

**Fuck. That didn't help my current mood AT ALL. I'm crying SOOOO much right now! DX**

**DAMN MY MIND AND ITS UNSATIABLE LOVE FOR ANGST AND TRAGEDY**

**Special thanks to my first (and so far ONLY) reviewer for ****Aibou!**** Thanks, Yami's Sweetheart! :D ****Also, to those who have followed and/or fav'd my story w**

**o.o.o.o.o**

**R&R! (Pwease? ;D)**


	4. Habibi

**The Final chapter! Wow, I loved writing this story! Sure, it's short, but I had lots of fun writing it!**

**And I hope you all enjoyed reading it :3**

"Speaking" _Thinking' _**_/Yuugi to Atemu Mind Link/ \\ Atemu to Yuugi Mind Link\\_**

**o.o.o.o.o**

I could only stare. Standing before me was none other than Maximilian Pegasus. I swiped an arm across my tears, wiping them away. "Why... W-Why are you here?" My voice broke. Damn.

But why _was_ he here? I don't exactly recall him and Aibou being of _**any**_ sorts of friendly towards each other over the years. I mean, someone stealing your grandfather's soul definitely wasn't a good way to start off any kind of acquaintanceship. I had my suspicions, but... there was very little he could do... at my beloved's funeral. And crashing something as symbolic and emotional as this didn't seem like the man's style. No matter how insane he seemed to be.

Pegasus closed his eyes, and I heard him intake a breath. I stood, trying to keep up an obviously spoiled façade of some sort of intimidation, or confidence. The silver-haired man opened his eyes again, that one burning amber orb staring at me with such an intensity, it felt as if he were looking through my being. I felt like a spirit trapped within the Puzzle again. Lost, confused, borderline helpless.

"I came here to express my sorrows." he stated simply after a moment. He sounded truly somber. I couldn't help the surge of mental pain that swallowed my being. I had to avert my eyes to the ground as damnable tears swelled within my crimson eyes. I struggled for a reply. "Dark... Darkness is not meant to be without its L-Light..."

I felt Pegasus shift, making me envision him as nodding. "It will be difficult, Yami-boy. This I will not lie to you about. It will not get better. You may grieve less frequently, not as intensely, but you will never stop grieving. Losing the man or woman you had intended to spend your life with is by far the most difficult of losses to cope with."

This was so surprising, coming from a person who seemed as cold as Maximilian Pegasus. The man _**stole souls**_ without a second glance! Er- at least, he _used_ to. But to hear such statements from him... it almost added a fatherly quality to him. But... how could he possibly know what this was like?

I looked to him, and he smiled. "It seems as if it were only yesterday that I lost my dearest Cecilia. We were together two months, before she was struck down by a terrible illness. But I wouldn't trade the memories we shared together for all the wealth and publicity in the world."

My hand drifted down into the pocket of my dress jeans, closing around the small object within. Aibou... I never had the chance to give it to you. I may have presented it, but I never placed it upon your finger. It pulled the ring from my pocket, and laid it flat in my palm, gazing at the piece of jewelry that would have forever changed our lives... hopefully for the better.

It was small, perfectly fitted for Yuugi's slender fingers. The band was Sterling silver, polished to shine like moonlight. Set within the middle of the band was a beautiful black diamond, with two smaller amethyst gems on either side of it. Simple, but elegant. And very beautiful. But not as much as you were, and still are, Habibi. Nothing will ever compare to your pulchritude or grace. You were an angel on Earth, now flying on snowy wings to where you have always belonged.

I can't help but wonder... Will you go to Egypt, to be (though unnecessary) judged by Anubis and Osiris's divine hands? Or shall you depart for a differing afterlife? With your purity and innocence, it would not surprise me in the least if Ra made you a God the moment you step foot into Neter-Khet. You still deserve much more, in my eyes...

I look to Pegasus again as his hand squeezes my shoulder. His one eye is unnaturally bright and glossy. Is he... crying for Yuugi? Before I can move, his arms wrap around my body, and draw me to his chest. An almost parental warmth is radiating from his being like a gentle breeze. I can't help but to... find comfort in it.

"I know your pain, dear Atemu," he breathed quietly, "And I am_ terribly_ sorrowed by your loss. I have never met another man nor Duellist quite like young Yuugi Mutou, in all of my days. And I pray that you two will find the happiness you both deserve when your time comes."

And without another word, Pegasus releases me from his hold, and exits the room.

The tears continue for a few moments, before another set of footsteps enter the room I am in. A hand clasps over my shoulder- a very common sort of consolation this day. I see Bakura. His russet eyes are hard with concealed emotion. "Everyone's saying their last goodbyes. I think that you should do the same." I merely blinked, wiped vainly at my eyes, and allowed the man to lead me outside.

When we enter the main chapel of the building again, several people are lined up along his casket, his closest friends. I see Seto place something inside. Jounouchi bends down, and lightly kisses his forehead. "See ya' later, bro," he murmured. Honda fixes the tie of the suit Yuugi had been changed into for his final ceremony. Anzu slips a piece of paper beside him.

It only takes a few minutes before the others have cleared, and I step up to him. Oh, my Little One... You are still the most beautiful of souls I have ever laid eyes on. Even in death. I returned my hand to my pocket, and withdrew the ring. I could hear the faintest of murmurs sound behind me, but I ignored them.

I allow my eyes to briefly scan over the objects bestowed to you in your coffin. Several notes, and an abundance of sweetly fragrant flowers. Several Duel Monsters cards, with a symbolic or sentimental meaning. Anzu has given you her card Shining Friendship. Your rather trademark Kuriboh is tucked to the sides. Rebecca has placed one-of-a-kind Ties of Friendship card you gave her over where your still heart lies. But the most surprising are... Three certain cards, of the same type. Very powerful, and extremely rare.

Three Blue Eyes White Dragons.

Seto's prized possessions. I am deeply touched by this action. The man truly has changed from the cold, selfish bastard he was when you and him first crossed paths, Hikari. Just one of many lives you have touched.

"You will forever and always be the only one for me, my Yuugi," I murmured. I gently took his hand in my own, unable to help the bitter wrenching of my heart when I felt just how cold Yuugi's soft flesh now was.

The ring fit perfectly.

I can't help but to remember one of our various nightly encounters in Yuugi's room, back when I was still a mere spirit in the Millennium Puzzle. It seems like it was only yesterday...

***Flashback***

_Yuugi stood before his Yami, eyes wide and sad._

_Oh, how he wished he could wipe away that mournful expression. He yearned for the courage to tell his Little One just how much he meant to him. Yami stood still, eyes soft when he spoke._

_"I... I wish I could be with you, always," he murmured, stepping towards his partner. "Even if I don't get my memory back." His posture seemed strong and sure but inside he was squirming, pacing in his mind. He had just placed his heart out of the metaphorical table for his vessel, partner, and best friend to see. To either reject, accept, or possibly return. (Though Yami HIGHLY doubted that last option. Who could ever love someone like him...?)_

_He saw Yuugi's beautiful eyes widen in the shadows of his bedroom. The moon shone brightly down from the skylight and window installed into the walls, bathing everything in a blueish glow. Fat tears gathered upon his lashes, threatening to crest and run down petite cheeks. He slowly came closer, until they were a mere foot apart._

_He bit his lip, still staring into Yami's eyes as he spoke, moisture beginning to trail down his face. "Me, too... Forever." Yami felt his heart both race and stop simultaneously, a bittersweet joy rolling through his veins. Yuugi closed his eyes, head turning downwards as a faint blush dusted his cheeks._

_"I will... give you all of my memories..."_

_Yami smiled softly, touched. His Little One was so pure... So amazing, and selfless. And he returned his love, which was probably the greatest moment of his afterlife. He looked to Yuugi's hands, gently holding their Puzzle between the pair. Yami leaned forward, and gingerly cupped his hands over his Aibou's, while leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to his forehead._

_Yuugi looked up, teary eyes wide ans surprised. The expression quickly softened, and the smallest of smiles came to his full, rose-petal lips._

_Yami returned the expression. "Forever," he vowed quietly. "I will always be with you, Yuugi, my Light."_

***End Flashback***

I smiled sadly down at his peaceful face. "Forever, my Light," I repeated. Ra, I loved him... and I am going to miss him dearly. "I will always be with you, even now..."

I reached around to my neck, and unfasten the chain from my leather choker. The Millennium Puzzle falls with quiets clinks into my waiting palm, the chain easily sliding out from the loop at the top of the inverted gold pyramid.

My final goodbye to you, my precious Habibi. I will give you the thing we treasure most in the world: the very same item that brought the two of us together. It will ensure that you always have a part of me there to protect you and keep you comfort in your much-deserved rest. This object has done many things.

It has watched over its Master for many, many centuries. It housed my soul when I had to give up my physical body in Ancient Egypt. It has brought many to greed and madness, risking all around us nearly every day.

But it brought we two together. And for that, I shall be eternally grateful.

I gently kiss your forehead, much like Jou had, before placing the Millennium Item on your chest, Wadjet's Eye staring upwards. I gently push your banges to frame you beautiful alabaster face, allowing a tear to slip down my cheek as I smile sorrowfully. His bittersweet, this moment... But I know I will see you again, someday. So I tell you this.

"Rest well, Habibi. I will meet you in Neter-Khet, someday." I whispered to him, as if it were a secret only for us to share. "Then, we can spend Eternity together in Paradise."

And with that, I step back towards my seat as the group prepares to take his casket to its final resting place. The Puzzle's chain is still in my tight grip, though the object it once suspended is now going to rest with its rightful owner. A man with a heart as golden as the ancient artifact, shining with love and light and happiness.

A strong, warn breeze sweeps through the room once more, and your presence is almost overwhelming. But I welcome it, eyes closing in a reminiscent bliss. I swear I can hear your adorable giggle echo through my ears._** \\I love you, Aibou. Rest well.\\**_

I can picture you giving me our universal symbol for 'all is well'. A simple thumbs-up. /**_I'll see you later, Até!/_** Your voice is like a warm embrace to my mind, and I relish in it. Gods, I am going to miss you, Yuugi.

_**/I love you, Atemu, and I'll see you in Egypt!/**_

**o.o.o.o.o**

**;w;**

**Bittersweet endings are the best.**


	5. SOPA WARNING! PLEASE READ!

**CALLING ALL AUTHORS, ARTISTS AND FANS FROM AROUND THE WORLD!**

**SOPA IS BACK BITCHES!**

I found this out from several other authors on this website.

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sit and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!

SIGN THIS PETITION TO HELP STOP SOPA:

(Remove spaces)

petitions. whitehouse. gov/ petition/ stop-sopa-2013/ LMzMVrQF


End file.
